


Master

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elf Spock (Star Trek), M/M, 其实没写完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Jim Kirk某些kinky的奇异幻想
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点DA：inquisition AU和其他什么梗。我就几把随便写写。

那什么。James T. Kirk在大马路上遇到一个精灵。

精灵抿着嘴，耸起肩膀。他的眼睛像是两把匕首，将Jim的脸颊从侧边削开，顺着脖子两侧，扎进Jim的肩膀里。Jim也忍不住提起肩膀。

这没什么好大惊小怪的，毕竟宇宙里对他温柔可亲的姑娘难找，地球上尖耳朵可到处都是。

他揉了揉眼睛，四处张望了一下。除了他，在他脚下缩成一团的影子，和面前这个尖尖耳朵（以及他脚下淡得像是个小小灵魂跟班的影子），周围什么也没有。

“看！落单的精灵呐！”他在心里揪起自己的头发大喊，“趁着奴隶主来找他之前快跑啊！”

精灵藏在刘海下的眼睛睁得圆圆的，黑色的双眸里好像有碎片在闪动。是那两匕扎进他肩膀的刀子，Jim在心里提醒自己。今天可真热。他扯了扯轻甲的领子，精灵深灰色的袍子将他的脖子拢了起来，像是一桶铁皮炖锅。

“呃，你要——”Jim的手不知何时往身后一探。精灵猛地一缩，他的背后空荡荡的，袍子轻轻飘起来，Jim看到了他赤裸的双脚。

“——不不不别怕！我不是要掏魔杖！”这听起来好奇怪，Jim忍不住笑起来，他迎着精灵愤怒的表情举起手中的水壶晃了晃，满意地听到沉闷的哗哗声，“看——你要喝水吗？”

对方抿着嘴摇了摇头。

“那你要吃点东西吗？”Jim把包从背后转到身前，使劲拍了拍，“刚出炉的面包哦！”

精灵又摇了摇头。他额头上齐齐的刘海在眉梢轻飘飘地扫来扫去。Jim永远也不能理解这个种族对发型的执着，也不知道精灵如何保持干爽的发型。他抬头看看天空，云朵低垂，像是天幕要塌陷。世道不太平，人类四处乱跑，克林贡人四处乱跑，连精灵也四处乱跑。Jim抹去额头的汗水，在精灵的瞪视下尴尬地跺跺脚。

Jim Kirk有很多才能。除了跑步特别快，消化功能特别好，魔杖挥得特别帅之外，他的脸皮也特别厚。

假装没看到精灵一点点向远处树林挪动的步伐，Jim兴致勃勃地抬起一只脚，满怀期待地暗示道：“我有一双多余的鞋子。”

“Spock是自由的小精灵。”精灵的脸颊抽搐着，压低嗓音说出了第一句话。

“啊？”Jim眨眨眼，恍然大悟地点点头，“你是说——”他将水壶讪讪塞在腰后，将腰带往上提了提，Spock又后撤了一步，Jim看到他藏在身后的短弓，小巧玲珑，似乎没有什么杀伤力。

“我不是——”他极力摆手，指腹滑过黏糊糊的空气，像是要甩掉不小心沾在指头上的酱汁。

自由的小精灵严厉地打断他：“所有人类巫师都是！你是否暗示你不曾受到精灵的服侍？”

“我有——好吧——但是——可是我真不是——”

Spock反手将那把小巧的短弓取下，他的手肘在空中流畅地滑过，Jim忍不住吹了半声口哨，然后在Spock装填箭矢的动作下生生噎住。

“人类，我将对你发出攻击。”

Jim诧异地举起双手：“我什么都没做！”

Spock将弓弦拉满。吱呀吱呀的声响锯着人类的耳朵，Jim龇牙咧嘴，迟疑地将手抬起。又在Spock意味深长的眼神中将手放下。

“Spock，你听我说，再过不久一支人类雇佣兵要经过这里，你不会想现在和我打架的。”

“他们已经来了。”Spock的箭镞跳跃着小小的火焰，他似乎对Jim心中升起的焦躁和恐惧毫不在意，“我将会先杀了你。”

“好吧，你真有效率，”Jim在心里默默酝酿着咒语，却始终握不紧手中的魔杖，“但是我有一个更好的计划，你看，这条路前后都没有岔路，现在是跑不掉的，你委屈一下，喊我一声主人——”

他的舌头还在从来都控制不住的嘴巴里懊悔地卷着，Spock已经一声暴喝松开了手。火焰擦过Jim僵硬的脸颊，燎起一小撮卷发，Jim惊叫一声下意识发出了咒语。McCoy在他脑袋里暴跳如雷（“你他妈总有一天会炸了自己的手！”）。Spock也暴跳如雷地向他冲了过来。

“我不会叫任何人类‘主人’——”

-

“你叫我什么？”Jim提起腰，将手中的被褥握紧。他的大腿颤抖着，但Spock也在颤抖。Spock的眉毛在露出的额头高高挂着，他终于无暇顾及Jim弄乱的刘海。

这很公平。

精灵闭紧眼睛，嘴唇抗拒地抿着，喉咙却像是再也忍受不住，发出低沉的响声。

Jim低下头用舌头将Spock的喉咙濡湿，再用嘴唇细细地擦着。Spock的皮肤有些粗糙，细碎的纹路磨蹭着Jim的舌苔。精灵的呼吸越发断断续续。他睁开眼，深色的瞳孔里闪烁着细碎的光，像是不久前他们无意间打碎的药瓶。

Spock的嘴唇在Jim的喃喃劝诱下微微张开，说着无意义的词语，温热的喘息拂开Jim胸口的汗水。或许那是Spock久不曾使用的母语。

“来嘛，Spock，你应该叫我什么？”Jim收紧身体，Spock的手掌握着他的后背凹陷处，却迟迟没有下滑。

他是一个听话的精灵。Jim满意地想着。

“主人。”Spock抬起头，挑衅般看进Jim的眼睛里。两把尖锐的匕首。他敏感却又伤痕累累的手强势地下压，指尖陷入Jim腰间的软肉。“主人。”

Jim被向上贯穿。Jim在向下坠落。

“主人。主人。主人。”

-

Jim猛然睁开眼睛。

黑暗灌进他的眼睛里。他屏住呼吸，聆听着隐藏的危险。然后他尴尬地意识到衬裤粘在大腿上冰凉的触感。接着是吹过胸口凉嗖嗖的风。

他攥紧手边的魔杖，却想不起任何一句咒语。

“人类。”Spock在他的脑袋上方冷淡地打了个招呼，他顿了一下，提高了声音。“成年人类男性无法在睡梦中控制冲动，却觉得其余所有种族都尚未开化。”

Jim难过地捞过地上的被子罩住了自己的脸。

（写完了）


End file.
